


Mi mejor amigo

by Gaeyang22



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: A Ago le encantan los plátanos, Ago está malito, Esto va poco a poco, M/M, Raoul lo cuida, Son amigos, Super Soft, dejadlos que son muy pencos, muy buenos amigos, pencos y encoñados, sobretodo encoñados, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Agoney ha estado casi toda la semana encerrado en casa, cree que es hora de que su mejor amigo vaya a verlo, ¿verdad?Raoul se ha pasado prácticamente toda la semana pensando en ver alguna peli, ¿Qué mejor que verla con su mejor amigo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lo he subido aquí también porque me parece que es más cómodo que Wattpad

-Me cago en la puta Agoney- dijo el rubio apartándose de su "amigo" antes de que este le volviera a estornudar encima.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo el mayor antes de volver a estornudar- Sabes que no lo hago aposta.

-Comienzo a dudar de que no lo hagas aposta- le contestó mirándole mal mientras se levantaba del sofá donde estaban los dos sentados.

-Raouuuuullllll- comenzó a llamarlo el moreno des de donde se encontraba tirado en el sofá mientras hacía los mismos ruiditos que un perrito al que acaban de pisar.

-Eso ya no funciona conmigo, Mickey- le contestó el rubio mientras se ponía a rebuscar entre las películas que tenía el otro en Netflix, aun sin mirarle,

Y es que todos sabemos qué pasaría si Raoul se girara y él no se podía permitir volver a perder contra el más alto. El marcador ya debía ir como 54-0 o algo así.

También sabemos que Agoney no lo iba a dejar así, oh, por supuesto que no. Y es que no había nada que le gustara más al moreno que provocar a su "mejor amigo", en más de un sentido.

Por eso mismo empezó a gemir más fuerte, asegurándose de que el puchero en sus labios fuera tan grande que lo pudiera escuchar su hermana des de Canarias.

Pero nada, el rubio siguió buscando quien sabe qué película en la dichosa televisión y Agoney ya empezaba a cansarse de que no le hiciera caso. Por favor, él era Agoney Hernández, aka AgoRey, la voz del IES OT, necesitaba atención 24/7 y más si estaba enfermo.

Por lo que pensó en recurrir a su arma secreta, aquella que solo usaba cuando era estrictamente necesario y solo si no había otra opción. Tampoco quería desatar aquí la tercera Guerra Mundial, o tal vez sí.

-Raoooulll, hazmeeee casooo que estoy malitoooo- volvió a intentar.

Cómo ya se esperaba, el rubio ni se inmutó. "Con que esas tenemos pequeño lobito, tu lo quisiste" pensó.

-Wolfieeeeeee-dijo con la voz más pastelosa que pudo

Boom

Agoney pudo ver perfectamente como el cuello de Raoul pasaba a estar más rojo que la sudadera de Dulceida que se compró el mes pasado.

Pudo ver como se tensó entero, girando la cabeza con los ojos más abiertos que el día en que Amaia intentó llamar des del telefonillo del ascensor del instituto y le contestó el de seguridad.

Su cara debía ser un cuadro porque el moreno empezó a reírse con ganas.

Raoul se arrepentiría toda la vida de aquella noche de borrachera que le confesó al canario lo mucho que le ponía oír su nuevo apodo con su voz.

-Te odio- le dijo soltando el mando de la tele y acercándose a él- No tiene ninguna gracia, para o te paro yo.

El moreno había conseguido lo que quería, que Raoul le hiciera caso y volviera al sofá con él, aunque fuera solo para pegarle puñetazos hasta que dejara de reírse.

-Paraa. Paraaaa, que aún sigo malooo- entre risas el más alto intentaba parar los golpes del otro sin llegar a conseguirlo.

Agoney recurrió a las cosquillas como último recurso, haciendo que el más bajo se retorciera y dejara de pegarle. Este consiguió cogerle las muñecas con una mano y dejarlas por encima de su cabeza mientras le pasaba una pierna por encima dejándolo bajo suya.

-Uuuu Kinky- le dijo el moreno poniéndole exactamente la misma cara que la luna del WhatsApp.

-No sabes cuánto te odio- le dijo rodando los ojos e intentando levantarse otra vez.

Intentando porque Agoney en cuanto tuvo las manos libres lo cogió por la cintura haciendo que cayera encima suya, esta vez tumbado. Le robó un pequeño beso para que dejara de quejarse.

-Serás asqueroso, ¡que estas malo!- le recriminó ya sin intentar soltarse, pa' qué.

-¿Ups?- la fingida inocencia del mayor hizo que Raoul rodara los ojos pero se acomodó encima del otro igualmente.

-¿Vas a dejar que me vaya o nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la tarde?- le preguntó luego de unos 20 min de estar encima del moreno con este acariciándole el pelo.

Por él perfecto quedarse así toda la tarde, la noche y si hacia falta la semana entera, pero Agoney seguía malo y no quería que empeorara por no dejarlo descansar suficiente.

-Solo un poquito más, que hace mucho que no nos vemos- le contestó con un puchero que, aunque Raoul nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, le encantaría quitárselo a besos.

-¿Y de quien ha sido la culpa?¿Eh? Don me pongo malo un miércoles y me encierro en casa- le dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oy ¿me echaste de menos? Que mono- le dijo en tono burlón.

-¡No te he echado de menos!- contestó el rubio quitándose la saliva del beso baboso que le había dado el otro en la frente- Es que Nerea ha estado muy pesada porque su querido "Ago" estaba enfermo.

Los dos sabían que eso no era verdad, o al menos en parte. El rubio jamás se lo diría a nadie y mucho menos al moreno, pero se había pasado los últimos tres días muriéndose por que llegará el sábado y tuviera tiempo para poder ir a verlo.

Porque aquellos eran amigos, buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos, y aunque nadie hablara sobre eso, ni siquiera ellos, todo el mundo lo sabía. Era más fácil ignorar los sentimientos que admitir que te habías enamorado del chico que hacia unos años no soportabas.

Y contrariamente a lo que pensaban sus amigas Agoney y el no habían pasado de los pequeños besos, ambos con miedo a estropear la amistad que les había costado tanto tiempo forjar.

-¿En que piensas?- le preguntó su amigo, sacándole del ensimismamiento- Te has quedado en blanco.

Había vuelto a acariciarle el pelo de aquella manera que hacía que Raoul se derritiese por dentro. Lo estaba mirando de una forma tan intensa que el rubio pensó que se quedaría sin aire.

-En lo feo que estas des de este àngulo, ugh- le contestó intentando romper la tensión que se había creado entre los dos.

-Imbécil- le dijo el otro, quitando las manos de su pelo y empujándole para que se levantara mirándole con cara de falso enfado.

Y así lo hizo, aprovechando que se había levantado para ir a la cocina y coger algo de merendar.

Cuando volvió con dos plátanos y un cuenco de palomitas, porque al fin de cuentas había ido allí a ver una peli, el canario se había sentado dejándole un espacio a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres ver?- Le preguntó colocándose la manta encima de las piernas.

Raoul tenia que admitir que incluso estando malo el otro era guapísimo. Llevaba la barba de varios días, supuso que con el resfriado tendría cero ganas de arreglársela, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas por la fiebre.

Adorable, esa era la única manera de describirlo.

-Lo que tu quieras, no me importa.

El catalán se sentó a su lado tapándose también con la manta y cogiendo uno de los plátanos que había traído. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como le miraba.

-No te pienso dar mi plátano- le dijo mirándolo

Y obviamente se referia a la fruta, pero eso a la mente sucia del canario le importaba lo más mínimo, lo primero era hacer sufrir al rubio. Así que se inclinó y cogió el suyo, pelándolo bajo la mirada de su mejor amigo.

-Cómo quieras, Wolfie- le dijo antes de morder la punta lo más sugerente que supo, que siendo Agoney era mucho.

-¿He dicho ya que te odio? Porque lo hago, muy fuertemente- contestó quitándole el mando todo sonrojado.

-Yo te cuero más- y el pequeño beso que le dejó sobre el cuello le dio electricidad suficiente para freírle el pelo a Nerea antes de salir a cantar Cuídate en la función de Navidad del año pasado.

Al final pusieron una peli cualquiera que no supusiera pensar demasiado ya que a fin de cuentas el moreno seguía estando enfermo y la fiebre no le dejaba estar en plenas facultades (ya tiene suficiente con tener al lado a Raoul el pobre).

Al cabo de un rato el catalán oyó un pequeño ronquido. Se giró para ver a un muy (adorablemente) dormido Agoney cuya cabeza le colgaba de una forma que no parecía para nada cómoda.

Y claro, no podía dejar que su amigo tuviera dolor de cuello al día siguiente, por lo que le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros y apoyó la cabeza del contrario contra su hombro izquierdo.

Estuvo un rato mirándole dormir, la película, completamente olvidada hacía ya rato, seguía en el fondo. Pero Raoul solo tenia ojos para el bello durmiente que tenía acurrucado al lado.

En momentos como ese Raoul pensaba que tal vez no era tan malo estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo el segundo capitulo casi acabado. El problema está en que el ordenador donde lo tenia se ha estropeado y no sé cuando me lo van a poder arreglar, así que es totalmente incierto cuando lo subiré. 
> 
> Iré avisando por twitter de las actualizaciones y otros fics  
> Tw:@Whatifbyuniee


	2. Dramáticas ellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa, quiero dedicar el capitulo a Lucy, que si no fuera por ella no hubiera continuado la historia ♥
> 
> El capitulo es un poco más largo de lo que los suelo hacer para compensar por haber tardado tanto, ¡espero que os guste!

-Me estas poniendo de los nervios- le dijo un rubio medio adormilado sentado en la mesa de la cocina

-Te pongo a secas- le guiñó un ojo su compañero- y lo sabes.

El cabrón se metió una fresa en la boca mientras le levantaba las cejas provocando que el catalán se atragantara con su propia saliva

-Cállate, eso no es verdad- le dijo con voz lo suficiente sonrojado como para no sonar nada convincente.

-Ya claro- le contestó el moreno con una media sonrisa.

Poco después, sin darse cuenta, empezó a mover la pierna de nuevo, moviendo a su vez toda la mesa y por consiguiente el té del rubio.

-Te juro que si no paras te estampo la tostada en la cara- le amenazó levantando el pan y haciendo amago de tirárselo.

-Vaya, alguien amaneció con el pie izquierdo esta mañana.

-Lo normal cuando despiertas a alguien a las ocho de la mañana un domingo.

-Nadie te mandó dormir conmigo- le respondió, inclinándose hacia él- En mi cama.

El catalán se atragantó con el té verde que se estaba bebiendo. El liquido escurriéndose por su barbilla mientras murmuraba un “ _tu para y punto, pesado_ ”.

El otro le pasó una servilleta apiadándose de él e intentando de verdad parar su nerviosismo.

  
  


Aquel día empezó cuando Agoney se levantó para ir al baño a las 7 de la mañana y al volver leyó un mensaje de Nerea recordándole que ese Viernes habían quedado para ir de compras.

Lo cual podría haber sido un mensaje completamente normal, la rubia y él salían a comprar bastante a menudo ya que era una terapia para ambos. Hubiera sido completamente normal de no haber sido _ **las compras**_ **.**

Habían planeado ese día de compras desde el día en que su tutor les dio la última hoja de autorización para el viaje de fin de curso hacia tres semanas.

Y claro, al ver el mensaje Agoney se acordó de que faltaba solo una semana y entró en lo que sus amigos llamaban el modo “ _Dramatica viajera_ ”. Modo en que entraba cada vez que llegaba cualquier viaje y que consistía en él no pudiendo estarse quiero (ni callado) y sus amigos sin saber si matarse unos a otros o matarlo a él.

  
  


De verdad que había intentado hacer como si nada y volver a dormirse pero la expectación podía con él. Eso sumado a que por primera vez en días se sentía como una persona humana y no un contenedor de mocos andante habían hecho el cóctel perfecto para no dejarlo dormir ni un minuto más.

Así que estuvo una hora dando vueltas en la cama hasta que despertó sin querer (sin querer queriendo porque puede que le diera algún empujoncito a ver si despertaba de una buena vez) al niño de cinco años que tenia como mejor amigo.

El rubio se despertó rascándose los ojos abrazado al pingüino de peluche que le regaló al canario el día de su cumple. A Agoney le hubiera parecido adorable si el mismo peluche no hubiera acabado estampado contra su cara después de desearle un buen día al otro.

  
  


Y bueno, ahí estaban, sentados uno enfrente del otro desayunando sus tostadas tranquilamente, bueno, todo lo tranquilo que podría estar el canario en esa situación.

-Me voy a ir yendo- habló de repente el catalán mirando la hora en su móvil- Mi madre me va a reñir seguro por no avisar que no dormía en casa.

-¿Ya te vas?- le dijo con un puchero- ¿Me vas a dejar solo con lo malito que estoy?

-Primero, no seas dramático que ya no estas tan malo- le dijo dejando el plato en el fregadero- Y segundo ¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar conmigo que no te vale con haber pasado casi todo el sábado juntos?

A Agoney le hubiera encantado mandarlo a la mierda y decirle que no, que estaba muy bien solo, que tenia cero ganas de estar con él, pero no pudo.

No pudo con el rubio agachado a su altura, su mano en su cuello y el pulgar acariciándole la barba suavemente. ¿Cómo iba a mandarlo a la mierda cuando no podía separar los ojos de esos labios que estaban tan jodidamente cerca?

El otro se agachó hasta juntar sus labios ligeramente en un beso suave que dejó a ambos con ganas de más.

Al separarse se quedaron mirándose a los ojos el tiempo suficiente para que al canario se le revolviera el estómago de una manera que no quería comprender.

  
  


-A ver si el que va a tener ganas de estar conmigo vas a ser tú- le dijo intentando disipar la tensión que se había creado y lo asfixiaba.

-Ya has jodido el momento, si es que contigo no se puede

El rubio le apartó la cabeza con la mano y salió de la cocina estirándose como un gato. No que Agoney se hubiera fijado en como se le levantaba la camiseta lo justo para ver la línea de la ropa interior que el otro llevaba, para nada.

  
  


Cuando acabó de desayunar y fue a la habitación se lo encontró acabando de guardar las cosas en la mochila.

-¿Entonces te vas?- le dijo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta intentando aparentar que le daba igual que el otro se fuera.

-Si, aún tengo que acabar el trabajo de lengua- le contestó cerrando la cremallera de la mochila.

-Hombre si es por lengua... yo te puedo ayudar- el rubio levantó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara encendida- Con el trabajo digo.

-Te odio, mucho

-Lo sé, me lo dices unas cien veces al día- el canario rio – Vamos pollito, te acompaño a la puerta.

Una vez en la puerta se quedaron los dos parados sin saber que hacer. ¿Cómo te despides de tu mejor amigo con el que acabas de dormir y del que no te quieres despedir?

-Bueno... ¿pues debería irme no?- empezó el rubio mirándose los pies

-Emm.... si, que ese trabajo no se va a hacer solo, jej

-Eh vale, pues me voy ya- abrió la puerta- Adiós Mickey, nos vemos mañana

Raoul sabe que se expuso un poco al tardar ese segundo de más en girarse hacia la puerta esperando algo que seguramente no iba a llegar.

Agoney sabe que se expuso demasiado al estirar del brazo del otro, atraerlo hacia si mismo y plantarle un beso que ni en las películas de domingo por la tarde que veía su hermana.

-Ahora si que te puedes ir- le dijo después de separarse lentamente- No me eches mucho de menos

Tras otro pico y un guiño le empujó fuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El rubio se tuvo que apoyar en la pared del pasillo intentando asimilar que había pasado en los últimos 30 segundos y porque sus piernas ahora temblaban.

  
  


Una vez en su casa puso el móvil a cargar después haber estado toda la noche sin usarlo. Vio que tenia 5 mensajes de Mireya, cada uno más inapropiado que el anterior sabiendo donde había pasado la noche, algunos grupos petados que no tenia intención de leer y un solo mensaje de la persona que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una selfie del canario metido en la cama medio tapado con un pequeño puchero en los labios. Bajo estaban escritas cuatro palabras que hicieron que se le subieran los colores (que raro) y se le pusiera un calor extraño en el pecho.

_Te echo de menos_

Después de estarse sus buenos 5min mirando la foto y el mensaje con el cerebro completamente bloqueado se atrevió a contestarle

_Y yo a ti_

Una vez contestado cerró la conversación lo más rápido que pudo, apagando el WiFi y dejándose el móvil fuera de la habitación. Sí así de extra era, pero necesitaba concentración y el penco de su mejor amigo no le dejaba centrarse.

  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El lunes amaneció soleado para Agoney. Ya no tenia dolor de cabeza, ni fiebre, ni ganas de morirse, era un buen lunes.

Apagó la alarma y comprobó si tenia algún mensaje, bueno comprobó si tenia algún mensaje _suyo._

No le había dicho nada desde que le contestó a la foto y _¿Hola?_ Él era Agoney Hernandez, requería un mínimo de atención (quien dice un mínimo dice full atention 25/8). Así que decidió que él no iba a ser el primero en hablar, no, si quería algo que le hablara él.

Cerró la conversación, bloqueó el móvil y, después de hacer su yoga matutino (estirarse como un contorsionista encima de la cama), se fue al baño para ducharse.

Ya allí, después de ducharse, envuelto en su toalla verde militar, se le ocurrió que tal vez el rubio necesitaba un empujoncito. Así que cogió el teléfono, abrió la conversación con su mejor amigo y le envió una foto acompañada de un “Buenos días pollito, ya me puse bueno ;)”.

Hecho esto se vistió y fue a desayunar orgulloso de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

  
  


-Buenos días mi niño ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá- le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla- Mejor, al menos ya soy persona.

-Me alegro- le dijo su progenitora bebiendo de su café- Oye, ayer me llamó Susi.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó mientras metía las tostadas en la tostadora- ¿Y que te dijo?

-Que si Raoul se podía quedar aquí del miércoles al sábado, le da cosa dejarlo solo en casa- le respondió- No te importa ¿No?

  
  


Su madre había vivido intensamente (teniendo a Agoney como hijo era la única manera de vivir las cosas) la época donde el rubio y él no se soportaban y, aunque en esos momentos eran amigos, la mujer seguía yendo con pies de plomo.

La madre del catalán y su madre se conocieron en la reunión con el tutor que se hacia antes de empezar las clases. Acababan de llegar de canarias y no conocían a nadie por lo que la rubia se prestó para ayudarles en todo lo que necesitaran.

Ambas mujeres se hicieron amigas enseguida. Era raro el día que Susi no aparecía por casa para ayudarles con alguna cosa o simplemente para pasar la tarde con su nueva amiga canaria.

Fue por ella que Agoney conoció a Raoul una noche de Septiembre a punto de empezar tercero de la ESO.

  
  


-Mamá- suspiró- Sé que nos ha costado, pero Raoul y yo ahora somos buenos amigos-le dijo sentándose en frente suya.

-Es mejor prevenir que curar- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y si un día se os cruzan los cables y volvéis a odiaros? ¿Y si de repente ya no os soportáis y yo no lo sé y os obligo a convivir?

El moreno estuvo a punto de reírse, era _literalmente_ imposible que aquellos dos se volvieran a odiar. Por lo menos después de haber tenido la lengua contraria metida hasta la campanilla. Pero claro, eso no se lo iba a decir a ella.

-Mamá, estamos bien- envolvió una de sus manos con la propia- Si algún día pasa algo te lo diré ¿Vale?

-Vale- le sonrió- ¿Entonces le digo que sí?

-Sí-afirmó- Dile a Susi que no se preocupe, que haré encantado de niñera de su _pequeño_.

-Agoney...-le reprendió riendo- Eres de lo que no hay

Le sonrió de vuelta, contento de tener una madre tan bonita y buena que lo quisiera y entendiera tanto.

La mayor se acabó el café y se levantó de la mesa. Se acercó a él y, después de dejar un beso en su frente, se despidió y se fue al trabajo.

Se quedó tan empanado mirando a la nada pensando en, bueno, en nada, que se olvidó de la hora y le tocó salir corriendo de casa para no llegar tarde.

  
  


Aquel lunes también amaneció soleado para Raoul a quien Susi despertó zarandeando suavemente. Se estiró y empezó su rutina mañanera de persona ordenada y organizada.

Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, después se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua calmara sus músculos tensos. Se había pasado gran parte de la noche sentado en la silla acabando el trabajo de lengua y aquello le había pasado factura.

Cuando salió de allí se tomó sus buenos 15 minutos para su rutina facial y de pelo, porque ese pelazo requería su tiempo. Luego se secó entero, se vistió y se calzó. Una vez completamente listo bajó a desayunar.

No le sorprendió que la cocina estuviera vacía. Sus padres trabajaban desde muy temprano y su hermano estaría, muy probablemente, dormido como un tronco.

Entró, cogió lo necesario y se sentó en la barra de la cocina a desayunar su tazón de colacao con cereales. Fue en ese momento en el que encendió el móvil después de tenerlo toda la noche apagado.

Lo hacia siempre para no tener que aguantar las trasnochadas de Nerea enviándole videos de perritos. Que sí, que a él le encantaban los perritos, pero prefería que no fueran a las cuatro de la madrugada con audio de la rubia diciendo “MIRA QUE MONOS SON ME MUERO” incluido.

  
  


Fue comiéndose sus cereales mientras esperaba a que el cacharro se encendiera. Una vez lo hizo encendió el wifi y vio como empezaban a entrarle las notificaciones.

Se esperaba lo típico, petadas de grupos en los que no sabia ni porqué estaba, perritos de parte de Nerea, algún mensaje de Alfred hablando de algo raro, el habitual buenos días con emoji de besito que le mandaba Ago todas las mañanas...

Se esperaba muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no se esperaba _ESO_

No se esperaba una foto del canario recién salido de la ducha, todo mojado, tapado solamente por una toalla que le colgaba peligrosamente baja de las caderas. Encima el cabrón miraba directamente a la cámara mordiéndose el labio.

Aquello debía ser ilegal en 27 países por lo menos.

Debía reconocer que el gimnasio le estaba haciendo efecto al canario, esos músculos no los tenia en verano, definitivamente no. Se quedó embobado mirando la foto, con la boca llena de los cereales que no habia conseguido tragar.

  
  


-¿Qué miras tan concentrado?- Le preguntó una voz por detrás, asustandolo

-¡NADA!- exclamó intentando esconder el móvil, un reguero de leche cayéndole por la barbilla- nada, de nada. Definitivamente nada.

-¿Ah no?- le respondió su hermano socarrón- ¿Entonces porque te has asustado tanto?

-Porque has venido a hablarme al oído de repente.-le dijo después de tragar por fin, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa- Tu también te hubieras asustado, es lo normal.

-Claro que sí tete- le respondió yendo a coger un plátano- Por cierto, se te ha olvidado bloquear el móvil, _pollito_.

Dicho esto y con un guiño, el mayor salió de allí dejando a un Raoul muy rojo queriendo morirse de la vergüenza.

  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Te voy a matar- le dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado en clase.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- le preguntó inocente mordiéndose la mejilla para no sonreír como el cabrón que era.

-¿Sabes que mi hermano la ha visto? - le dijo bajando un poco la voz- Casi me muero de la vergüenza

-¿Qué vio?- le sonrió- Raoul, si no me hablas claro no te puedo entender.

-La foto tío, ha visto la foto

-¿Que foto?- preguntó Nerea dejando las cosas en su sitio al lado del canario

-¡Ninguna!- respondió el rubio colorado- ¿Qué foto? No hay ninguna foto

-Claro, y por eso ahora mismo estás tan rojo- habló pasando por encima de la mesa para sentarse en el regazo del canario- ¿Que pasa, Ago?

-Nada, que le envié una foto monísima esta mañana pero parece que no le ha gustado- le contestó fingiendo un puchero.

-Hala, que monos, no sabia que ya estabais al punto de enviaros nudes

-¿QUE? ¡NO!- exclamó el rubio poniéndose más rojo si se podía - Deja de reírte cabrón.

Porque obviamente **sí** estaban en el punto de enviarse nudes, o al menos seminudes como el de esa mañana, pero eso no tenían que saberlo sus amigas. Prefería guardarse esas cosas para él solo, muchas gracias.

  
  


-Mira que rojito se puso, que mono- dijo el canario entre lágrimas ganándose un par de puñetazos de parte del otro.

-Ey ey, que sigo aquí, cuidado- exclamaba la rubia agarrándose más al cuello del canario.

-Es que no te puedo odiar más- Le dijo resoplando mientras se sentaba mirando al frente.

-Claro que si rubito- le respondió acunando a la pequeña- Por eso te vienes a vivir conmigo esta semana.

-Ni que yo lo hubiera elegido, tss- le respondió

-¿Cómo que os vais a vivir juntos?- preguntó la rubia extrañada con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos

-Se viene unos días a mi casa porque Susi no quiere dejar a su chiquitito solo

Raoul jura que si no hubiera estado Nerea encima del canario se hubiera liado a golpes con él. Bueno se hubiera liado a secas también, es que el pobre es un poco raruno.

  
  


-Puedo cuidarme perfectamente solo, muchas gracias- le respondió

-Seguro que sí- dijo el canario- Como aquella vez que te quedaste solo una noche y casi quemas la cocina.

-O cuando se fueron sin avisarle y se despertó solo- secundó la rubia riéndose- Aún tengo los audios que me pasó llorando pensándose que lo habían abandonado.

-”buaaa Agoo que se han ido, me han abandonadooo”- burló el moreno haciendo como si estuviera enviando un audio- “Ya no me quiereeeen, buaaaa”

-Sois idiotas de verdad- respondió girándose al frente, su mandíbula completamente apretada- No sé porque soy amigo vuestro

-Oh venga Raoul, no te enfades- la rubia se estiró para darle un abrazo pero el catalán le apartó las manos con brusquedad- Ra-

-¡Todo el mundo a su sitio! Venga, que vamos a empezar ya- llamó el profesor cortando a la pequeña que fue a sentarse con cara triste

  
  


  
  


El canario pasó las tres primeras horas intentando hablar con el rubio. Le envió whatsapps que no respondió, le tocó el brazo varias veces sin obtener respuesta, incluso le pasó notitas, pero nada, aquel seguía sin hablarle.

No fue hasta tres horas después, ya en el descanso, que pudo pillar a su amigo en la taquilla.

Se le acercó por detrás susurrándole un “bú” en el oído que, si no fuera porque se erizó entero, Agoney juraría que no escuchó.

-No sé que llevarme a Londres ¿Seria mejor que me llevara la chaqueta militar, o la negra?- preguntó- ¿Hará falta paraguas? Sí ¿no? Que ahí llueve casi siempre... Aunque solo nos vamos una semana, tampoco hace falta que me lleve paraguas... ¿O si? Ay, no sé que hacer.

  
  


El rubio seguía trasteando en su cubículo, sacando y metiendo libros, comprobando su horario... todo menos hacerle el mínimo caso. Se estaba hartando ya de la actitud de su amigo, tampoco había sido para tanto, era un exagerado.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir enfadado?- le preguntó, apoyándose en la taquilla de al lado- ¿En serio no me vas a hablar?- más silencio- Raoul tío, que no ha sido para tanto...

-No, Agoney, si que ha sido para tanto- le respondió por fin encarándolo

-Solo fue una foto- rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos- Arranca muchacho, ni te hubiera enviado un video porno.

-Me da igual la puta foto, joder- le dijo poniéndose encendiéndose más si podia- El problema es que Nerea y tu siempre estáis igual. Que si soy un inútil, que si soy un exagerado, que si no se me puede dejar solo porque lloro... Estoy harto, iros a la mierda de una vez.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta de su taquilla con fuerza y salió de allí dejando al canario con la palabra en la boca.

“ _¿Si? Pues no pienso ir detrás tuya_ ” pensó el canario frunciendo el ceño “ _Que te jodan, no te necesito_ ”

  
  


Pero si lo necesitaba, claro que lo hacia. Desde que el catalán y él hicieron las paces el verano anterior se habían convertido en inseparables, descubriendo que tenían más cosas en común que en contra.

Era raro el día que no se llamaban, hacían facetime o directamente se quedaba uno en casa del otro a dormir.

Sus amigas decían que estaban encoñadísimos y que era cuestión de tiempo que acabaran juntos. Ellos siempre respondían que estaban locas y que solo eran _muy_ buenos amigos.

El hecho de haber estado dos días sin prácticamente contacto con Raoul, más allá del poco que tuvieron en educación física el día anterior, lo estaba matando.

Al principió pensó que se le pasaría rápido, un par de horas enfadado, otras dos algo mosca donde podría atacar con sus ojos de cachorrito patentado y el rubio volvería a él, pero no. Ya estaban a miércoles por la tarde y aquel aún no daba señales de querer arreglar nada.

No quiso contarselo a su madre para que no se preocupara. Sabia que si se enteraba del enfado de su hijo adoptivo no querría que se quedara en su casa y Agoney necesitaba esa oportunidad para hablar con él.

Porque el muy borrico le había bloqueado en el whatsapp, no le contestaba a los md del instagram y se había cambiado de sitio en clase para sentarse con Mimi (lo que le sentó peor de lo que pensaba en un principio). No había manera de pillarlo sólo para hablar con él.

Ya no sabia que más hacer, se estaba volviendo loco.

  
  


-¿Nerea crees que nos odia?- le preguntó a la rubia por teléfono

-No creo- le respondió- sinceramente creo que sigue molesto, pero no creo que esté enfadado de verdad.

-Es que sigue sin hablarme...-suspiró-¿Y si volvimos al año pasado?

-Venga Ago, no me seas dramas, o al menos intentalo, que se que te cuesta.- se rio al oír un “jajaja que graciosa la niña”- Sabes que es imposible volver a aquella época, Raoul está pilladísimo por ti.

-Si bueno, por eso me tiene bloqueado en todo lo que me puede bloquear...

-Tu también lo bloqueaste en instagram cuando se rio porque te afeitaste y estás colado por él.

-Es que fue muy cabrón- le contestó- no paraba de enviarme memes de “punto y te digo si me lio”...

-No me has negado que estés colado por él- Agoney podía _oír_ la sonrisa maliciosa a través del teléfono.

-No comments- le respondió intentando evitar a la pequeña- ¿Y si al final no viene?

-Ago son las ocho y media, dale tiempo, seguro que aparece- intentó calmarlo-Bueno, ¿Ya tienes la lista de lo que tenemos que comprar el viernes?

-Pues la verdad es que sí- respondió, agradeciendo internamente el cambio de tema- La tengo por aquí, ahá, aquí está... Mira me voy a llevar la chaqueta ne-

  
  


No le dio tiempo a continuar porque en ese instante sonó el timbre.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- empezó al oír el timbre- Es él seguro, mierda ¿Que hago?

-¿Abrir la puerta?- le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Nerea, no, no puedo hacer eso- volvió a sonar el timbre- Mierda que no están mis padres, mierda mierda

-AGONEY HERNANDEZ- le llamó su amiga- deja de paniquear y ábrele la puñetera puerta al pobre.

-Vale, vale- respiró levantándose de la cama camino al telefonillo- Voy a ello. Si muero ve a Adeje y achucha a Bambi de mi parte. Te quiero, pequeña, no te olvides de mi.

-Nada dramática ella- respondió- Tira a abrirle y ya me cuentas que tal ha ido todo. Te quiero- Y dicho esto colgó, dejándolo solo ante el peligro.

  
  


El timbre sonaba insistente cuando llegó a la cocina, no dejando margen entre pitido y pitido. Miró y lo vio allí en la pantallita, su pie repiqueando en el suelo, clara señal de que estaba hasta los cojones de esperar.

Se apiadó de él al verlo ahí tan chiquitito y tan mono como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando a sus padres. Desprendió el auricular y preguntó “¿Quién es?” aún sabiendo quien era perfectamente. Abrió después de oír un bufido y un “ya era hora” por parte del otro.

-¿No sabes mirar el móvil o qué?- espetó el rubio nada más abrirle la puerta- Llevo media hora hablándote y tu pasando

-¿Me hablaste?- le respondió sorprendido aún apoyado en el marco- Si me tienes bloqueado en todas partes...

-En todas partes no- rodó los ojos- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o que?

-Ah si, claro, pasa pasa- se apartó para dejarle espacio- Ya sabes donde está todo.

  
  


Aprovechó que el catalán estaba dejando la maleta en su habitación para comprobar que, en efecto, le había petado los md de instagram.

“ _Quieres abrirme ya, pedazo de penco”_

“ _Que se que estás en casa”_

“ _Me lo ha dicho tu madre”_

“ _Agoney abreme en”_

“ _1”_

“ _2”_

“ _gilipollas”_

  
  


-¿Sabes que hubiera sido más fácil llamarme?- le dijo entrando a su habitación ganándose un encogimiento de hombros- Podría no haberte abierto, podrias haber sido algún niño llamando por diversión oel vecino pesado que siempre me llama para que baje....

Intentó la carta del vecino pesado (y buenorro) que vivia en el edificio del frente porque sabia que a Raoul le ponía celoso. Era súper gracioso cuando se lo cruzaban en la calle y aquel le tiraba la caña.

Puede que él hiciera mal al recibirla y crearle falsas expectativas al chico, pero ¿quien se iba a resistir a semejante hombre? Definitivamente Agoney no.

  
  


Aúnque uso una de sus cartas el otro le seguía sin intenciones de hacerle ni caso por lo que se acercó a él, cruzandose de brazos a su espalda.

-Raouuuul, venga, ya esta bien- suplicó, acercándose hasta tener su aliento contra la nuca contraria pero sin tocarle- Venga _wolfie_ , no te enfades

Vio como el otro se tensó entero, los vellos de la nuca completamente erizados ante el aliento ajeno. Agoney sonrió, y le hubiera dado un pequeño besito ahí sobre la piel sonrojada para finalizar la tarea, pero no pudo.

No pudo porque el rubio se giró brusco, chocándose contra él y apartándolo de un empujoncito.

-Me voy a duchar- le dijo mirando a la ropa que llevaba en los brazos- Que vengo de entrenar y estoy sudadísimo.

Dicho esto salió casi corriendo por la puerta, dejando a un canario muy confundido plantado en medio de su propia habitación.

  
  


Se lanzó en la cama boca abajo cuando se quedó solo, ahogando un grito frustrado contra la almohada por lo idiota que era el rubio. Si no fuera tan penco de fingir estar enfadado con él podrian estar en ese momento tumbados en el sofá los dos juntitos dandose mimos, cocinando la cena los dos, duchandose juntos...

“¡CLARO, ESO ES!” Pensó el moreno sentándose de repente sobre la cama.

Sonrió malicioso por la idea que habia tenido. ¿Qué el rubio no queria escucharle por las buenas? Pues tendria que ser por las malas. Iba a enterarse de que pasaba si ignorabas a la voz del IES OT.

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a desvestirse todo lo rápido que pudo. Una vez se quedó solo con la ropa interior se dirigió al baño donde se estaba duchando su amigo.

  
  


Abrió la puerta lentamente, queriendo hacer el menor ruido posible para no alertar al catalán que cantaba totalmente despreocupado. Entró a la habitación y se permitió observar unos segundos la figura (ejemelculoejem) ajena a través del cristal de la mampara. Como le ponia el cabrón.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance y acabó de desvestirse. Una vez desnudo fue hasta la ducha y la abrió, provocando que su amigo se girara asustado.

-Agoney ¿Que coj- -No pudo terminar porque el moreno le habia callado tapándole la boca con su mano

Entró en aquel cubículo, cerrando la puerta detrás suya, y se pegó a él. La espalda del rubio tocó la pared haciendo que diera un respingo por la temperatura en contraste con su piel caliente.

Se acercó hasta que sus pieles quedaron a milímetros sin tocarse realmente, creando una corriente entre ellos. Bajó su mano, recorriendo ligeramente la piel de su brazo, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos color miel, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo.

Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó poco a poco, sin cerrar los ojos, pidiendo un permiso que no sabia realmente si tenia. Se acercó hasta que pudo sentir el aliento contrario contra sus labios, y entonces...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé hacia donde va esta historia, voy a ir escribiendo según estos dos pencos me lo pidan así que no se como acabará ni como continuará esto (podéis darme sugerencias de que queréis que pase, yo encantada) 
> 
> Also no sé cuando continuaré escribiéndola porque quiero escribir también ANB así que ya iremos viendo.
> 
> pd: Leeros operación CDLDFRR :)
> 
> Tw: @Whatifbyuniee


	3. La calma después de la tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto a escribir el capítulo porque no me convencía, os recomiendo volverlo a leer si ya lo habeis leido porque cambian algunas cosas.

Y entonces el catalán lo apartó de un empujón, haciendo que chocara con la mampara de cristal. El moreno lo miró, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Pero qué mierdas haces?- le dijo, intentando ocultar la vergüenza de estar completamente desnudo delante de su amigo- Sigo enfadado contigo, imbécil.

-Oh venga- le dijo acercándose de nuevo, aparentando una seguridad que no tenía- ¿Enserio me vas a echar?- preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento -¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo?

-¿Sabes que quiero?- respondió- Que te vayas de aquí y me dejes en paz.

Dicho esto, le empujó de nuevo, abriendo la puerta de la ducha para que saliera sin dejarle opción.

-Vete- le dijo simple señalando la salida con la mano al ver que no se movía.

El moreno aceptó la derrota, dedicándole una última mirada antes de salir de allí sin pararse siquiera a recoger su ropa del suelo.

  
  


El catalán lo observó irse, dejando salir un largo suspiro cuando cerró la puerta.

Claro que hubiera querido dejarse comer entero y comérselo entero a él, pero no podía, debía que ser fuerte. Agoney tenia que aprender que no podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana siempre, ni con él ni con nadie. Esta vez no pensaba ceder.

  
  


Cuando Raoul salió del baño los padres del canario ya habían llegado, lo supo por el delicioso olor a comida que hizo que le rugieran las tripas.

Salió directo hacia la cocina y, cuando llegó, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta viendo con una sonrisa la escena que tenia delante.

La mayor tenia los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido mientras le echaba la bronca a su marido por haberse comido todo el fuet él sólo. Este se reía cómplice con su hijo sabiendo ambos que no había un único culpable en aquella hazaña.

El rubio estuvo a punto de sacar el móvil para hacerles una foto, pero en eso el canario padre se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

  
  


-Pero mira quien acabó su ducha- dijo, desviando la atención a él

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa entrando en la cocina por fin -Que bien huele

-Raoulito- saludó cariñosamente la canaria yendo a darle un abrazo-¿Tienes hambre?

-Tengo un hambre que da calambre- respondió sonriendo

-Ven aquí hombre, dame un abrazo- le dijo su segundo padre- Que mayor estás y que guapo.

-Tampoco se lo digas mucho que al final se lo creerá- Contestó su hijo mirando a su móvil.

-¡Agoney!- le regañó la mujer- No seas maleducado.

-Venga, poned la mesa que vamos a cenar ya- mandó el mayor al separarse.

  
  


La cena pasó relativamente normal, si quitamos el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se miró ni habló en toda la velada, creando una atmósfera densa.

-Ven, Ago, ayúdame a fregar los platos- le dijo la canaria cuando ya hubieron acabado

-¿Pero no le toca a papá?- preguntó- ¿Porqué tengo que hacerlo yo?

-Venga no seas agonías- le dijo ganándose una mala mirada- Uy perdón. Raoul, no te rías que te veo- advirtió sonrojada por su error- Tu padre está muy cansado hoy y me ha pedido que le cambiemos el turno. Yo me quedo aquí contigo y te ayudo, va.

-Vale…- suspiró acercándose a la pila- Pero que sepa que le tocan dos turnos seguidos después.

-¡Hecho!- respondió el padre cómplice desde la puerta llevándose al rubio con él.

 

Se puso los guantes mientras su madre iba barriendo la cocina. Sabía que quería hablar con él sobre el catalán, se lo había notado durante toda la cena. Totalmente comprensible ya que nunca habían estado tanto tiempo seguido delante de su madre sin hablarse o mirarse.

  
  


-¿No me dijiste que estaban bien?- le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos- La tensión entre ustedes se puede cortar con un cuchillo, más que de normal. Aunque bueno, esa es otro tipo de tensión.

-¡Mamá!- le reprendió sonrojado- Estamos bien, no sé de qué hablas.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo- le contestó acercándose para aclarar los platos que él enjabonaba- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada realmente. Se enfadó porque Nerea y yo estuvimos bromeando de que no puede hacer nada solo y siempre llora un montón. Pero tampoco fue para tanto, no sé.

-Tal vez lo que para ti “no es para tanto” para él sí lo es- le contestó- Y seguramente no le pediste disculpas ¿Verdad?

-Lo intenté, pero no me escucha

-Lo intentaste de verdad, ¿o lo intentaste versión Agoney?- el moreno bajó la mirada la pila - Lo que suponía- suspiró negando con la cabeza- ¿Quieres un consejo?

-Por favor- respondió pasándole el último plato

-Habla con él y, aunque te cueste, pídele perdón- le respondió aclarando el plato- No vale la pena perder una amistad tan bonita como la vuestra por orgullo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, hablaré con él antes de irnos a dormir- le abrazó- Gracias mamá, eres la mejor.

-¡UNA PIÑA!- gritó el padre al verlos abrazados corriendo hacia su familia para envolverlos en sus brazos.

-¡Papá que me aplastas!- se quejó el menor de los tres.

-Venga, venga ya está- calmó la canaria, separándose como pudo- ¿Pusiste ya la tele?

-Todo listo, capitán- saludó como si de un marinero se tratara- ¿vamos?

-Vamos- accedió la morena riendo- Que ganas de ver el capitulo de esta noche

-Se viene- dijo el menor

-Sí se- respondió el rubio bajito sonrojándose al ver que el moreno sí que lo había oído.

  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*__*_*__*_*__*

  
  


Después de ver tres capítulos decidieron que ya era hora de irse a dormir así que cada uno se fue a su habitación.

El moreno cogió su pijama y fue al baño para darle espacio a su amigo, y bueno, para retrasar lo máximo posible el momento de hablar con él. Las disculpas no eran su fuerte, hablar de sentimientos o cosas importantes en general no se le daba muy bien.

  
  


Salió del baño cuando se hubo cambiado y fue hasta la habitación, parándose enfrente de la puerta. Respiró varias veces antes de abrirla puerta y entrar.

El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, la persiana bajada hasta el tope sin dejar entrar ni un poquito de luz. Se acercó al rubio, ignorando la punzada en el pecho al ver que su amigo había sacado la cama extra en ve de meterse en la suya como hacía siempre, y miró a ver si estaba despierto.

Y lo estaba, pero se hacía el dormido. Agoney sabia que, cuando el rubio se dormía, siempre se daba la vuelta quedando bocabajo y ahora miraba al techo.

Suspiró cansado, él solo quería arreglar las cosas y el catalán no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Al parecer ese tampoco era momento de solucionar nada, así que fue hasta su cama y se metió en ella, susurrando un “buenas noches” antes de cerrar los ojos.

  
  


El jueves pasó rápido, Raoul estuvo todo el día evitando al canario y Agoney pasóla mañana con Nerea ahogando sus penas en batido de chocolate y mimitos

No fue muy diferente al volver a casa. El catalán salió por la puerta casi nada más llegar, enviándole un md al Instagram (porque aun no lo había desbloqueado) diciéndole que se iba a casa de Aitana a ayudarle con la maleta.

El moreno ya no sabía qué hacer para poder hablar con él, cada vez que lo intentaba alguien se lo llevaba o este se escapaba de alguna forma, estaba harto.

  
  


Era de noche, pasada la hora de cenar, cuando el rubio volvió a casa. El cielo se había cerrado completamente y caían las primeras gotas de lo que sería una buena tormenta más adelante.

-Perdón por llegar tan tarde- se disculpó con la morena cuando esta le abrió la puerta.

-No te preocupes mi niño, Ago ya me dijo que cenarías fuera- le restó importancia dándole una toalla para que se secara un poco- Venga, vete a poner ropa seca que aún enfermarás.

-Sí, muchas gracias- le sonrió con todos sus dientes antes de ir a la habitación a coger ropa seca.

  
  


Pasó por delante del salón, encontrándose con el moreno que lo miró desde el sofá con ojos tristes. Se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo hacía él, abrazarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tenia que ser fuerte.

Apartó la mirada y continuó su camino hasta la habitación donde entró dispuesto a seguir ignorando al canario.

  
  


Todo le hubiera salido perfecto de no ser por la pedazo de tormenta que se había formado y que lo despertó de madrugada. Había intentado por todos los medios volver a dormirse, incluso contó ovejitas, pero nada servia, le tenía demasiado miedo a los truenos como para poder dormir.

-Raoul…- oyó una voz a su lado- Raoul, ¿estás bien?- no contestó- Raoul deja de ignorarme sé que estás despierto

-No estoy despierto…

-Me acabas de contestar- se giró hacia él

-Mentira, todo imaginaciones tuyas

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan orgulloso?- Le dijo con voz cansada- Sé que te dan miedo las tormentas, vente aquí a dormir.

-No es verdad, no me dan nin-Ahhhh- no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando un trueno sonó en el cielo provocando que se escondiera bajo de las mantas

-¿Decías?- se burló enternecido- Venga Raoul, ven aquí.

-Nu quiero- le contestó, las sábanas distorsionandole ligeramente la voz.

-Bueno, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…- Dijo antes de salir de su cama y meterse en la del rubio.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó destapándose solo hasta la nariz, sus ojos brillantes de aguantarse las lágrimas

-¿Tú que crees que hago?-se acomodó a su lado, de cara a él - Vengo a dormir contigo

-Pero yo no quiero que duermas conmAhhhh

  
  


Se oyó otro trueno haciendo que el rubio se abrazara inconscientemente al moreno, temblando.

-Shhh tranquilo, ya está- lo calmó, su mano enterrándose en los mechones dorados- Estoy aquí, tranquilo.

-Esto no significa nada-le dijo sorbiendo los mocos aun abrazado a él-Sigo enfadado contigo

-No pienses en eso ahora- le respondió abrazándole más fuerte, intentando que dejara de temblar- ya tendrás tiempo de odiarme mañana.

Sonó otro trueno, mucho más fuerte y cerca que los anteriores, haciendo que el rubio rompiera a llorar.

-Tengo miedo- aceptó, la cara enterrada en el pecho de su amigo llenándole el pijama de lágrimas- No me gustan las tormentas

-Lo sé chiquitito- respondió apretándole todavía más fuerte - Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada mientras yo esté aquí.

  
  


Empezó a acariciarle el pelo de nuevo, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios dándole pequeños masajes en la cabeza. Le partía el corazón verlo tan vulnerable, tan pequeñito, tapado hasta la nariz con las mantas y con el cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo temblando ligeramente.

Sonó otro trueno y el catalán cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera ese ruido. Agoney le cogió la cara con las manos y le acarició las mejillas, retirando las lágrimas que aún caían.

El pequeño temblaba bajo tu tacto, sus ojos y nariz completamente rojos de tanto llorar y sus labios todos destrozados de morderlos nerviosamente. Fue al ver sus labios que se le ocurrió una idea para tranquilizarlo, o al menos para que se despistara los suficiente como para poder dormirse de nuevo.

  
  


Sabia que era arriesgarse demasiado, dado el estado en el que estaba su relación en ese momento. Aún así, tenía que intentarlo, le destrozaba verlo de aquella manera.

  
  


Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar, llamando su atención. Raoul le miró a los ojos, viendo un brillo especial en ellos. No era deseo, eso lo había visto antes en ojos del canario, era algo diferente que le revolvía el estómago de forma extraña y lo confundía.

Cerró los ojos juntando sus frentes, sin poder aguantar más la intensidad con la que lo estaba mirando su amigo. Pudo notar como se iba acercando poco a poco, cada vez más cerca, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Empezó siendo un beso simple, de labio sobre labio, hasta que la lengua del mayor recorrió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso.

Abrió los labios y sus lenguas se encontraron, empezando una batalla que ninguno pretendía ganar. Se besaron largo y lento, las manos del canario acariciándole la cara mientras que las del catalán se aferraban a su camiseta.

Poco a poco el beso fue haciéndose más lento, los dos estirando el momento de separarse lo máximo posible. Se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno ya era demasiado evidente, pegando sus frentes mientras recuperaban la respiración.

Abrieron los ojos prácticamente a la vez, quedando las miradas fijas en el color ajeno provocando una corriente que les subió por la columna a ambos, haciendo que apartaran la vista sonrojados.

  
  


-Parece que paró un poco- dijo el canario intentando romper la tensión que se había creado-¿Dormimos?

-Ehhh sí. Estaría bien dormir, sí- “Madre mia Raoul, callate mil años” pensó para si mismo.

-Bien, pues yo... yo me voy a mi cama y eso- dijo el canario empezando a levantarse lentamente

-Qué...quédate un rato ¿no?- le dijo su amigo

-¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó el canario confuso-¿Seguro?

  
  


El catalán no contestó, simplemente le estiró de la camiseta para hacer que volviera a acostarse y se giró, dejando que el canario se acomodara detrás suya.

Así, abrazados, consiguieron dormirse por fin.

  
  


-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*

  
  


La mañana siguiente se levantaron tarde, demasiado. La madre del canario no fue capaz de despertarlos, “Jo, es que están tan lindos dormiditos, voy a dejarles cinco minutitos más” le dijo a su marido mientras desayunaban. Esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en más de veinte, lo que acabo con los dos adolescentes saliendo corriendo de casa a medio vestir y sin desayunar.

No hablaron nada en todo el día, esta vez por algo distinto. El rubio seguía enfadado, claro que sí, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que recordaba la forma en la que lo había mirado el canario antes de besarle.

El morenopero no podía parar de evitarle la mirada a su mejor amigo. Cada vez que lo veía se acordaba de la noche anterior, de aquel beso y de la manera en que se le erizó todo el cuerpo cuando el rubio lo miró.

  
  


Aunque le costara, Agoney sabia que las cosas no podían quedarse como estaban y que tenia que hacer algo para solucionarlo. Llegó a la conclusión de que la única forma de pillar al rubio desprevenido y poder hablar con él era hacerlo después de comer, cuando sus padres se volvieran al trabajo y se quedaran solos.

Y así lo hizo, esperó a que los dos mayores hubieron salido por la puerta para coger al rubio del pescuezo y llevarlo al sofá.

  
  


-Ahora ya no tienes escapatoria rubito- le dijo empujándolo para que se sentara, aún con la capucha de su sudadera en la mano.

-Agoney tío, me estas ahogando, suéltame- pidió

-No, que te me escapas- negó sentándose a su lado encarándolo- Eres más difícil de pillar que Amaia cuando intenté darle el jarabe para los mocos.

-Normal que se escapara, que asco de jarabe

-No me cambies de tema. A callar- le dijo al oír “Pero si has sido tú”- A ver, se me dan fatal estas cosas, así que déjame que acabar antes de hablar tú ¿entendido?

-Entendido...- respondió el catalán rodando los ojos cuando el otro hizo amago de volver a coger su capucha.

  
  


-Perfecto- dijo cogiendo aire antes de hablar por fin- Raoul, lo siento. Seguramente te de igual lo que te diga ahora o lo mucho que lo sienta, pero tengo que intentarlo. Sé que soy un imbécil ¿vale? Tengo claro que lo soy. También tengo claro que digo cosas hirientes y que puedo hacer mucho daño aunque sea sin querer. Admito que, aunque tengo muchos puntos buenos, lo de pedir disculpas no es uno de ellos y que me cuesta mucho pedir perdón. En resumen, que soy un idiota y que soy plenamente consciente de ello y es normal que me odies porque soy estúpido y ¿he dicho ya idiota? Porque lo soy yyyyyy- cogió el aire que había perdido al hablar tanto y tan rápido- No sé Raoul, que lo siento mucho de verdad.

  
  


-¿Has acabado?- preguntó ganándose un sí- Eres estúpido, imbécil y un idiota que hace daño y ni se da cuenta. Un puto orgulloso que no sabe reconocer un error y no es capaz de pedir perdón porque estás por encima de todo.

-Lo sé- asumió, bajando la mirada a sus dedos- De verdad que lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas.

-No es solo por lo que me dijiste el lunes- corrigió sentándose para encararlo- Si, vale, me dolió y me jodió que me tratarais como si fuera un inútil que no puede hacer nada sólo, pero no se trata solo de eso. Quiero que entiendas que no puedes estar toda la vida haciendo lo que te de la gana y esperando que los demás lo acepten y te aplaudan por ello, sobretodo si lo que haces perjudica o hace daño a otra persona.

-Sé que parece que no me importa nada y que pienso que estoy por encima de todo el mundo, pero no es verdad- respondió triste- Me importa, mucho, y me odio por hacer esas cosas pero hay veces que no lo controlo, que está por encima de mí. Hay veces que me meto en unos sitios de los que no puedo salir y me odio por ello.

-Lo sé, sé que te importa y que no lo haces con intención de hacer daño- le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre la rodilla- Pero lo haces y a veces mucho- le dio un apretón apartándose después- Mira Agoney yo antes era igual. Me enfadaba, decía un montón de gilipolleces y, aunque después me arrepentía, pero no era capaz de pedir perdón por ser un orgulloso de mierda. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que tu y yo nos llevábamos tan mal.

-Somos un par de cabezones de mierda- le contestó suspirando- ¿Crees que puedo cambiar?

-Todo el mundo puede cambiar- le contestó sonriendole un poco- Yo te ayudaré

-Espera...¿eso quiere decir que ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

-Sigo molesto y me sigue jodiendo que me llaméis bebé- le dijo- pero supongo que ya no estoy enfadado.

-Bieeeeen- gritó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos provocando que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá, abrazados.

  
  


El rubio se dejó abrazar y achuchar, “permitiendo” que su amigo le llenara la cara de besos

-Bueno, ahora que está todo arreglado- le dijo el canario apoyándose en sus codos- ¿Porqué no te vienes con Nere y conmigo de compras? Deberías hablar con la chiquitina también.

-Oh no, no me vais a volver a pillar- negó efusivamente- Ir de compras con vosotros es peor que ir a comer fabada asturiana con Roi y Ricky, lo odio.

-Lo que tu digas- rodó los ojos apartándose de encima suya- Pero habla con ella igualmente, está preocupada por ti.

-Está preocupada por si tu y yo no nos arreglamos y deja de tener contenido-respondió- Cómo si no la conociera.

-Eso también- rio el canario- Pero enserio, habla con ella.

-Está bien, hablaré con ella- aceptó sentándose bien en el sofá

-Ese es mi chico- se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla

-¿Desde cuando soy tu chico?- respondió sonrojado girándose para mirale

-¿Acaso no lo eres?- retó con una ceja levantada

-¿Acaso lo soy?- le siguió el juego sonriendo

  
  


Y el moreno se moría de ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisa a besos, pero pensó que seria mejor poner la tele si no quería liarla y estropear la nueva tregua que había entre ellos.

  
  


**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*

  
  


-¿Te vas tú también?- le preguntó el moreno al ver como se ponía la chaqueta

-Sep- respondió mirándose el tupé en el espejo de la entrada- Voy con vosotros.

-¿Cómo es que ahora quieres venir?- preguntó con una ceja alzada mirándolo a través del espejo- ¿No era que odiabas venir de compras con nosotros?-se burló

-Hombre… tanto como odiar…- se encogió de hombros girándose para verlo

-“ _Ir de compras con vosotros es peor que ir a comer cocido con Roi y Ricky, lo odio_ ” -lo imitó el canario

-Era fabada

-¿Qué?

-Qué era peor que comer fabada asturiana con Roicky- le corrigió- Además eso ya es el pasado Ago, vive en el presente.

-El pasado fue hace como dos horas- rio el canario

-Presente Agoney, vive en el presente- repitió el catalán muy orgulloso de su salida.

-Esto no tendrá nada que ver con el hecho de que venga Julián ¿verdad?- le preguntó el canario mordiéndose la sonrisa.

El rubio se había apuntado a las compras cuando le dijo que su vecino buenorro iba con ellos, que casualidad oye. Al canario no le podía hacer más gracia.

  
  


-¿Por qué tendría nada que ver con que venga él?- el moreno pudo ver todo el proceso de sonrojado del rubio- Voy porque quiero.

-Claro que si rubito- le dijo pasándole la mano por el pelo, despeinándole cariñosamente- Lo que tú digas

-¡Oye! No me despeines cabrón- se quejó girándose para volver a mirarse en el espejo

-Estás más guapo así

-Yo estoy guapo siempre- le dijo aun recolocándose la cabellera.

-Verdad- le contestó apoyando la barbilla en su hombro- El que es guapo es guapo- le besó la mejilla apartándose después.

-¿Ago?- llamó, dándose la vuelta- Ven

  
  


El moreno se volvió a acercar y dejó que aquel le estirara del brazo, atrayéndolo para dejar un besito en su mejilla. Sonrió enternecido al verlo todo sonrojadito. ¿Cómo podía seguir sonrojándose por detalles tan simples cuando se habían besado mil veces?

Le cogió de la barbilla y fue a besar sus labios, acercándose lentamente queriendo que sufriera tan solo un poquito. Cuando sus labios apenas se rozaban, sonó el timbre, haciendo que se rompiera la burbuja que ellos mismos habían creado.

-Mierda- susurró el catalán haciendo que el otro riera.

-Voy a ver, espera

Se separó de él con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, que no era mucha, y fue hasta la cocina para contestar.

  
  


Volvió unos minutos después pillando a su amigo retocándose el tupé de nuevo. Sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él.

-Era Julian, que ya están Nere y él ahí bajo esperándonos.

-Perfecto- contestó levantándole el pulgar- Yo estoy ya, ¿Vamos?

-Raoul espera- lo llamó el moreno haciendo que se girara, una mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.

  
  


Se colocó delante suya en dos zancadas, cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos y le plantó un beso que lo dejó completamente descolocado. Descolocado y rojo, sobre todo rojo.

-Ahora sí- le dijo al separarse, pero estando aún lo suficiente cerca para que sus alientos se mezclaran- Vamos

  
  


Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió dirección al ascensor dejando al rubio parado en mitad de la entrada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: @wharifbyuniee


	4. A Raoul no le gustan los croïssants

Hay muchas cosas en el mundo que Raoul no soporta: la impuntualidad, los mosquitos, el broccoli, que su hermano le gane al Mario Kard... hay muchas cosas, pero existe una en especial que el rubio no aguanta y es al vecino de Agoney. Ese chico tiene algo que no le gusta, que le hace tener ganas de arrancarle todos esos músculos trabajados en el gimnasio y dárselos de comer al perro de Miriam.  
-Si las miradas mataran el pobre Julián ya estaría muerto  
-¿Que dices?- giró la cara hacia la rubia que caminaba cogida de su brazo  
-Que como continúes mirándole tan fijamente va a entrar en combustión espontánea- contestó rodando los ojos.  
-Yo no estoy mirando a nadie, no inventes- El chico miró al frente de nuevo, su cara toda roja por haber sido pillado. 

Y es que intentaba no mirarlo, de verdad, pero no podía evitarlo cuando el castaño iba con un brazo por encima de los hombros del canario en plan casual como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Agoney y él sólo eran amigos, no tenia ningún sentido que le molestara, pero no podía evitarlo.  
-Que mono estás cuando te pones celoso- le dijo su amiga pinchándole la mejilla.  
-No estoy celoso- objetó apartándose del dedo de la rubia- simplemente me molesta que se tome esas confianzas con él cuando es obvio que no son tan amigos- explicó queriendo parecer casual  
-Tienes razón, no estás para nada celoso- rodó los ojos la chica  
-¡Qué no estoy celoso!-El catalán se separó de ella mirándola mal con los brazos en jarras mientras ella intentaba no reírse.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el canario que se había parado al oír el grito del rubio  
-Nada, no ha pasado nada ¿Verdad que no pasa nada?- le preguntó el catalán a la chica que intentaba aguantarse la risa- Todo está bien, muy bien, podéis proseguir.  
-Vale...- el moreno se giró lentamente encogiéndose de hombros cuando su vecino le miró extrañado.  
Ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo esta vez sin cogerse, lo que Raoul agradeció internamente por el bien de su salud mental. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no les oirían, el catalán le dio un codazo a su amiga que no pudo evitar echarse a reír con ganas.  
-Eres... eres tontísimo me muero- continuó riéndose- “Nada, no ha pasado nada de nada”- se rió imitando la voz grave del chico- asdfsjdnasd me muero.  
-Que te den- le dijo volviendo a andar, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia- Acabamos de hablar de que me jode que os riais de mi y ya lo estás haciendo otra vez.  
-Oh venga Raoul- fue corriendo hasta él apoyandose en sus hombros para subirse a caballito- Sabes que no me rio de ti- le dejó un beso en la mejilla- Si yo te quiero mucho.  
-Me quieres cuando te conviene- contestó cogiendo las piernas de la rubia para que no cayera.  
-Que noooo- otro beso, esta vez más ruidoso- Yo te quiero siempre, eres mi favorito.  
-Tu favorita es Aitana, no mientas- le dijo mirándole de lado viendo como su amiga se sonrojaba.  
-Uy, mira, Ago nos llama- se hizo la loca antes de saltar de su espalda y salir corriendo- Vamos tortuga, que te pesa el culo- le gritó yendo hacia los otros dos y cogiendo la mano del moreno como si nada.  
El catalán tan solo rio, agradeciéndole internamente a la pequeña por colocarse en medio de los vecinos, separándolos. Esta se volvió a girar para mirarlo y le guiñó el ojo sacándole la lengua después. Raoul negó con la cabeza divertido y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos (y al castaño, que ese no era su amigo). 

Se colocó junto al canario, que le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña antes de girarse para seguir conversando con el mayor. Intentó que no le afectara que prefiriese hablar con el otro antes que hablar con él, pero no lo consiguió, su ánimo cayendo por momentos. Se replanteó que hacía allí, si no pintaba nada, y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a la aprada del autobús.  
Lo único que le detuvo fue que el moreno bajó la mano hasta la suya y entrelazó sus dedos dándole un apretón antes de soltarlo y quedar cogidos de los meñiques. El rubio agradeció que el isleño estuviera mirando hacia el otro lado y no pudiera ver lo rojo que se había puesto porque debía parecer una bombilla de navidad. 

No pasó mucho más rato antes de que llegaran al centro comercial, parándose en la puerta de este donde la rubia sacó la libreta de viajes que usaba para apuntar todo lo que tenia que llevarse y aquello que necesitaba comprar. Sacó de ella un itinerario que había hecho para tener controlado donde debían ir y así no perder mucho el tiempo.  
Cuando todos tuvieron claro el planning Nerea cogió al canario de la mano y salió corriendo, provocando que sus meñiques se soltaran. Raoul bajó la mirada hasta su mano, sonrojándose de nuevo al pensar que había ido cogido de la mano del moreno casi todo el viaje.  
“Deja de pensar eso idiota, es tu amigo” se reprendió mentalmente antes de levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con que el musculado lo miraba intensamente. 

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- habló enfrentándolo.  
-Cla...claro- contestó nervioso ante la figura imponente del otro.  
-¿Qué sois Agoney y tú?- preguntó directo, provocando que el rubio se tensara. 

Buena pregunta, pensó, porque él tampoco tenía ni idea. Sabía que eran amigos, eso lo tenía claro, pero también sabía que no eran amigos normales, porque los amigos normales no se besan ni van cogidos de la mano por la calle.  
No sabía que eran ni en que punto de su relación estaban. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y le daba miedo que toda esa situación les explotara un día en la cara y jodiera su amistad o lo que fuera que tuvieran.  
Evitó pensar demasiado en aquel momento y optó por la respuesta fácil y sencilla, aunque en realidad fuera de las preguntas más difíciles que le habían hecho nunca. 

-Somos amigos- respondió tranquilo- Muy buenos amigos, pero ya está.  
-¿Seguro?- Inquirió- Porque no me quiero meter en vuestras cosas y que luego me salpique si sale mal, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-No, la verdad es que no sé- dijo confundido, no queriendo saber a donde se dirigía el chico.  
-Te voy a ser sincero rubito- le dijo con una risa- Tengo muchas ganas de follármelo y sé que tu también- se acercó a él, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro agachándose para quedar a la altura de sus ojos- Pero te voy a decir una cosa: No te metas en mi camino o te haré la vida imposible. Ese culo moreno es mio, que no se te olvide.

Le lanzó una última mirada amenazante antes de separarse y sonreirle inocente a la rubia que venia para echarles la bronca por quedarse parados.  
-¿Todo bien?- preguntó cuando el otro se fue- Estás blanco  
-Tengo una imaginación demasiado fuerte- respondió aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.  
-Venga, vamos donde Ago que tiene agua y así te refrescas- Le cogió del brazo para guiarlo. 

Una vez refrescado el rubio empezaron el itinerario de tiendas conforme decía el planning de Nerea. La tarea era sencilla: entrar, buscar lo que necesitaran y salían de allí, una y otra vez.  
El mayor no se separó del canario en todo el rato. Que si ahora te aguanto las cosas para que te puedas probar la ropa, que si ahora te llevo las bolsas para que no te canses... Raoul si que se estaba cansando y mucho.  
Cuando ya iban por la tercera tienda y el rubio estaba a punto de estamparle a don croïssant de mantequilla una silla en la cabeza, Nerea se lo llevó a la sección de chicas dejando a los amigos solos ante el peligro. 

-¿Te gusta este?  
-¿Eh?- volvió a la realidad viendo al canario que lo miraba a través del espejo  
-Arranca muchacho- le dijo riéndose- Que si te gusta este chubasquero o mejor cojo el verde  
-Mejor el verde- habló cuando por fin pudo volver a sus sentidos- Con este pareces el capitán pescanova.  
-¡Todos al barco grumetes!- bromeó el moreno haciéndolo reír- Entonces el verde, que el militar me pega más. ¿Tu no te vas a comprar ninguno? Allí llueve mucho  
-¿Deberia?- el otro simplemente asintió probándose el verde- ¿Cual crees que me quedaría mejor?- Preguntó mirando los chubasqueros.  
-El amarillo definitivamente- le dijo cogiendo su talla y cediéndoselo- Es tu color. 

Le quito la prenda y se la puso, yendo después al espejo para verse. Se contorneó un poco mirándose por todos los ángulos pensando que tal vez si debería comprárselo, le sentaba bastante bien.  
Estaba tan metido en su reflejo que no se dio cuenta que el moreno se había acercado por detrás hasta que lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.  
-¿Ves como es tu color?- le dijo, dejando un pequeño beso en el cuello de su amigo que se erizó por el contacto- Mira, hay algo más  
Lo hizo girarse para quedar de frente mientras le sonreía pillo. No le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que el canario le pusiera algo en la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para aguantar la risa.  
-¡Tachán!- exclamó divertido- Guapísimo  
El rubio se giró corriendo, mirando en el espejo que era aquello que le había puesto el canario en la cabeza. Se encontró con un gorro amarillo que le tapaba parte de la frente y que, junto al chubasquero, le hacía parecer un grumete de verdad.  
-¿Un gorro de pescador?- preguntó aún mirándose al espejo- ¿Porque me odias?  
Se giró rápido, sin darse cuenta de que el otro seguía muy cerca detrás suya. Al rubio se le secó la boca por la cercanía e intentó que no se le subieran demasiado los colores (aunque todos sabemos que es algo imposible).  
-¿Pero que dises?- Contestó el otro subiendo las manos para colocarle mejor el gorro- Si estás monísimo  
-Nu, dejame- contestó haciendo un puchero apartándole las manos.  
-Si- El canario besó su nariz tomándolo por sorpresa y aprovechó que no se lo esperaba para besarlo rápido en los labios- Mi pollito. 

-¡AGONEY MIRAAAA!- la voz de la rubia provocó que ambos amigos se separaran rápido dejando que corriera el aire entre los dos- ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.  
-Nada chiquitina, ¿que vas a interrumpir?- rio el canario restándole importancia con la mano-¿Qué llevas ahí?- cambió de tema  
-¿Eh? Ah si, ¡mira que chubasquero más guay!- le respondió enseñándoselo- Se parece al que tenias tu antes, ¿a que sí?  
-Ella, obsesionada con Agoney- dijo el rubio apartándose para que no le llegara la percha que le lanzó la chica.  
-Nere, cuidado- le reprendió- Después te quejas de que te echen de las tiendas- rió  
-¿Quieres una percha tu también?- el moreno negó levantando las manos en señal de rendición- Bien, pues a callar y tu también rubito que te veo las intenciones.  
-Bueno- dijo el moreno- ¿ya lo tienes todo?¿Pagamos?- La rubia asintió y ambos fueron hacía la cola para pagar los artículos  
-Bonito gorro, rubito- le dijo el castaño con burla antes de seguir a los otros dos.  
Raoul tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar varias veces para no lanzarse al otro y darle tal puñetazo que nunca volvieran a reconocerle la cara. Tenía claro que si le hacía algo al castaño su amigo se enfadaría con él, así que su plan era dejar que el otro se retratara solo.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta la pareja y don gimnasio, rayos y lavandería ya salían por la puerta, así que se apresuró para seguirlos y que no lo dejaran solo.  
*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***--**-*-*-**-*-*

-Oye Ago- llamó el castaño- ¿Me estás escuchando?  
-¿Eh? Sí sí claro

Pero era mentira, porque Agoney no le estaba haciendo ni caso, su mente divagando una y otra vez hacia cierto rubio que había estado evitándolo casi toda la tarde. ¿Estaría enfadado con él otra vez? No tenía sentido ¿no? No había hecho nada para que se enfadara de nuevo... ¿o tal vez sí?  
Pensó que a lo mejor se había enfadado por lo del gorro, pero descartó la idea al recordar el sonrojo del rubio y su carita al estar tan cerca. Si no era por eso ¿porqué podía ser? ¿Seguiría enfadado por lo de antes? Pero no tenía sentido, se suponía que ya estaba todo arreglado ¿verdad?  
Una mano caliente en el brazo le sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo. 

-¿Agoney estás bien?- preguntó preocupado- Te noto distraído  
-Sí, sí, estoy bien, tranquilo- le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña- Son los nervios del viaje, que me tienen la cabeza loca- intentó excusarse con una risita- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?  
-¿Estás seguro que es sólo eso?- inquirió haciendo que el otro asintiera- Bueno, si tu lo dices será verdad- apartó la mano antes de volver a hablar- Te preguntaba si querías venir esta noche de fiesta conmigo y mis amigos. Vamos ahí al lado de casa, al sitio este nuevo que han abierto ¿te apuntas?  
-Mmm...pues la verdad es que no es mala idea- pensó rascándose la barba- Cómo una despedida antes de irnos a Londres. Ahora se lo decimos a Raoul, que se guro que le apetece  
-¿A Raoul?- pudo oír la molestia en su voz  
-Si, es que está durmiendo en mi casa- respondió sonriente intentando apaciguar a la fiera- Hoy somos un pack, no te molesta ¿no?  
-No, no me molesta...-habló mirando a todos lados- Solo es que... esperaba que vinieras tú conmigo y que pasaramos un rato juntos... ya sabes, bailar un rato y esas cosas 

Agoney no era tonto (bueno sí es, en el fic también), sabía perfectamente que lo que pretendía Julián al invitarlo aquella noche era meterle la lengua hasta la tráquea y probablemente otras cosas. Al canario le encantaba la atención que recibía por parte del chico, pero eso no significaba que quisiera nada con él. El chico era guapo, sí, y estaba buenísimo, también, pero no era exactamente su tipo y además estaba Raoul, que no podía dejarlo solo en su casa (su cama, pensó) para salir con el castaño.  
Sabia que al mayor no le caía muy bien el rubio y podía intuir porque era. Había intentado la carta de Raoul a ver si así le cancelaba los planes, pero nada, el chico no se daba por vencido y seguía intentando convencerlo de salir los dos solos aquella noche. 

-Venga Ago, vente- intentaba de nuevo acercándose a él en un intento de camelarselo- Si nos lo vamos a pasar súper bien. Además me tienes abandonadísimo, ya nunca hacemos nada los dos juntos  
Y era verdad, antes de ser amigo del rubio se veían mucho más. Eran de los pocos jóvenes que vivían por aquellos edificios por lo que se hicieron amigos rápido y solían hacer muchos planes juntos.  
-Verás yo...- y no pudo decir nada más porque en eso llegó la rubia abrazándolo por detrás.  
-¿Porqué tardáis tanto?- preguntó inocente- Lleváis casi veinte minutos en el baño.  
-Julián me estaba diciendo de salir esta noche a un local que abrieron cerca de mi casa- el canario aprovechó que al rubia seguramente quisiera ir para ahorrarse una noche a solas con el castaño.  
-¡Qué buena idea!- dijo la rubia soltándolo- Me apetece un montonazo salir hoy, buah que bien- se giró a su amigo, encarándolo- Porque vamos a ir, ¿no?  
-Bueno... yo decía de que viniera Ago con mis amigos...-empezó el chico gym haciendo que la pequeña se girara a mirarlo de mala manera- ...Pero supongo que no les importará que vengáis vosotros también.  
-¡Yaaasss!- aplaudió emocionada- Voy corriendo a decírselo a Raoul

-Ay, es verdad, ¿donde está Raoul?- preguntó el moreno al ver que la pequeña se había acercado sola a donde estaban ellos.  
-Está allí con Mireya- señaló a su izquierda donde estaban ambos rubios hablando- He aprovechado que nos la hemos encontrado para venir a por vosotros, estabais tardando un montón.  
-Lo siento, pequeña- dijo el mayor provocándole una cara de asco de la rubia- Había mucha cola en el baño.  
-A bueno, mientras sea eso y no que os estuvierais comiendo las pollas todo bien- se encogió de hombros antes de salir corriendo hacia su otro padre dejando a dos chicos en shock por lo directa que había sido.  
-Venga, vamos con los demás- tragando saliva con una sonrisa nerviosa

-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*--*-*-

Raoul estaba soñando, lo tenía claro, o si no estaba soñando la otra alternativa era que la madre de su amigo le hubiera echado algo raro a la hamburguesa y ahora estuviera alucinando. No encontraba más explicación a lo que veían sus ojos.  
Estaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo esperando a que saliera el moreno del baño para irse al local que les había dicho don curasán. El canario se había empeñado en usar el baño el último y llevaba más de diez minutos esperándolo mirando instagram para no aburrirse. Tenía la vista fija en la pantalla cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y a su amigo acercarse a él.  
-¿Estás listo, pollito?- preguntó el tardón haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarlo.  
Y vaya si lo miró, de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha. Le hizo un repaso de los buenos, sintiendo la mirada oscura del otro encima suya pero importándole lo más mínimo. Es que joder, menudo dios griego tenía delante. 

El canario iba vestido con una camiseta roja de manga corta que marcaba la silueta de sus nuevos músculos, unos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a las curvas de esos putos gemelos y muslos que le estaban quitando el aire y, para completar, unas botas militares y una chaqueta de cuero negra con pinchos en los hombros. Lo que más sorprendió al rubio no fue el outfit de su amigo, no, fue que sus ojos estaban delineados en negro haciendo que resaltarán más.  
Parecía una puta estrella del rock de estás que van por la vida haciendo que las bragas (y los calzoncillos en este caso) volaran a la estratosfera. Raoul tuvo que hacer gran uso de su auto control para no echársele encima y comérselo entero delante de sus padres.  
Bueno, por sus padres y por su plan de alejarse un poco del moreno por bien de su salud mental y física. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la conversación con el castaño lo había acojonado un poco. No sabía lo que sentía por el canario, ni lo que eran, pero lo que si sabia es que algo sentía y no quería joder su amistad por nada del mundo.  
Así que decidió dejar un poco de espacio entre los dos para calmarse y ordenar bien sus pensamientos antes de hacer algo que lo jodiera todo. 

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- preguntó mirándose el cuerpo- ¿No estoy guapo?  
-Agoney- respondió lo menos encoñado que pudo- es físicamente imposible que tú no estés guapo.  
-¿Estás diciendo que te parezco guapo?- se acercó un poco más a él, haciendo que reculara  
-Sí, lo está diciendo- contestó el canario mayor saliendo de la cocina con una caja de galletas- ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver a los dos jóvenes sonrojados- Ni que fuera un secreto que le pareces guapo... Ay la juventud de hoy día, que tonta está- negó con la cabeza- Ale, a pasarlo bien muchachos- Dicho esto salió en dirección al salón dejándolos solos de nuevo  
-Tú también estás muy guapo- le dijo el canario dándole un buen repaso visual mordiéndose el labio- ¿Esa camiseta es mía?- preguntó al fijarse en la camiseta negra llena de rotos que llevaba el rubio  
-¿Eh? Ah sí- respondió mirándole como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le han pillado haciendo alguna travesura- Es que no me había traído nada para ir de fiesta ¿te importa?- dijo sonrojado

¿Que si le importaba? Claro que le importaba, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a aguantar ahora toda la noche sin ponerse cachondo y comérselo entero? ¿Lo estaba intentando provocar? No, el rubio no sabía hacer esas cosas a propósito...¿o sí? No, definitivamente no. 

-No, no me importa- le dijo mirando al salón para comprobar que sus padres no les veían antes de pegarse a él- Te queda muy bien, la verdad, te hace un cuerpazo- se pegó a un más, arrinconando al rubio contra la pared- Bueno, es que tienes un puto cuerpazo- se sinceró- Qué calor ¿no?- preguntó antes de ir a besar su boca, encontrándose con su mejilla en cambio.  
-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó el más bajo mirando a la puerta intentando aparentar neutralidad- Vamos a llegar tarde si no salimos ya de casa  
-¿Eh?- el canario estaba confuso... ¿estaba enfadado de verdad?- Sí, vamos- Se separó de él, dejando que saliera hacia la puerta principal.

Nunca había visto a Raoul alejándose tan rápido de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tuve un bloqueo mental enorme y no sabia que hacer con mi vida. 
> 
>  
> 
> pd: Quiero dedicarle el cap a Cris (@ragobrometa) que hoy es su cumple ♥ Id a leeros su fic del hilo rojo que va a ser una maravilla ♥  
> espero que os haya gustado  
> tw: @itspaunn


	5. Extra 1: Toma de contacto (R.Ver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, aqui teneis el cap extra de mma por haber tardado tanto en subir el cap 4. Cuenta como se conocieron los dos amigos.
> 
> Espero que os guste ♥

-¿Enserio tengo que ir?- preguntó el rubio hastiado- Son vuestros amigos, no los míos.   
-Sí, pero los Hernández tienen un hijo de tu edad que puede que sea tu amigo en un futuro- contestó su madre acabando de pintarse los labios.  
-Me da igual su hijo, no tengo ningún interés en conocerlo- se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía a su madre por el pasillo- Además mañana empieza el curso, debería irme a dormir pronto para estar descansado. 

Raoul pensaba que con eso su madre se ablandaría y no le obligaría a ir a la estúpida cena que había preparado su nueva amiga, pero se equivocaba. La rubia solo se giró para mirarlo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para arreglarle el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta.  
-Vas a venir con nosotros y punto- le dijo sonriéndole a pesar de la cara de asco que llevaba su hijo- Sólo vamos a cenar, a las doce como muy tarde estás en casa y si no lo he entendido mal mañana empiezas a las 10 porque es el primer día- Le explicaba mientras le estiraba la camisa con las manos- Así que no me digas que es por que no vas a dormir porque tienes tiempo de sobra- con un toque suave en la nariz se separó de él para mirarse en el espejo de la entrada

-Álvaroooo- llamó al ojiazul que pasaba tranquilo por su lado comiéndose un plátano- Dile a mamá que no me obligue a ir  
-A mi no me metas enano- le dijo subiendo las escaleras- Si mamá dice que vayas ve y punto.   
-Te odio- se cruzo de brazos enfuruñado- Os odio a todos   
-Venga Raoulito, no te enfades- apaciguó su madre abrazándolo de lado- Verás cómo te lo pasas genial. Agoney es un chico muy simpático y muy gracioso   
-Me da igual Agoney mamá- se puso de morros- Quiero quedarme en casa.   
-Que pena que no quieras venir ¿sabes?- le achuchó un poco más- Porque su madre cocina de maravilla, te ibas a poner las botas.  
-Vale... vale- accedió al final haciéndola sonreír ¿Cómo iba a negarle algo a su madre encima habiendo comida de por medio?- Pero sólo porque me darán de comer, si no ni me lo planteaba.   
-Ay, mi niño que bonico es- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Venga, cálzate y nos vamos.   
Hizo caso a su madre y se puso sus mejores zapatillas antes de subir al coche dirección a la casa de los canarios.

*--*-*-*-*  
Una vez aparcaron fueron al edificio donde vivía la familia y llamaron al telefonillo. Les contestó un chico, “el hijo” supuso el catalán, que les abrió la puerta de bajo y, una vez arriba, también la de la casa.   
No lo vio de primeras, sus padres, siendo ambos más altos que él, se lo tapaban, pero si lo escuchó. Su voz era suave, como el murmullo del mar cuando este está tranquilo, y tenia un acento un tanto extraño pero que no le importaría estar escuchando horas.

Cuando sus padres pasaron y ambos chicos por fin se vieron a Raoul se le cortó la respiración. El chico estaba nervioso, lo podía ver, pero le miraba de una manera que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la columna, erizándole todos los pelos del cuerpo. Los ojos negros del canario fijos en los suyos color miel.   
-¿Qué miras?- preguntó a la defensiva, odiando la sensación que tenía en el cuerpo.  
-¿Yo?- se rió incrédulo- Ya quisieras que te mirara, guapito  
-¿Guapito?¿No crees que es un poco pronto para intentar ligar conmigo?   
-¿Ligar con un rubio pijo como tú?- se apoyó en la puerta mirándolo de arriba a abajo- Ni en tus mejores sueños muchacho.  
-Ya te gustaría a ti salir en mis sueños, canario- lo miró fijamente como retándole con la mirada. 

El moreno fue a responderle cuando su padre les llamó desde la cocina preguntándoles porque tardaban tanto. Se separaron y el chico se apartó para que entrara antes que él.   
-Su majestad- dijo el canario haciendo una reverencia cuando el otro pasó por su lado- la cocina está a mano izquierda. Por favor diríjase allí si le complace.   
-Vete a la mierda- le respondió sin mirarlo  
Oyó la puerta cerrarse, pero no escuchó al canario acercarse poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro sobresaltándole.  
-Ya estoy en ella- le dijo al oído, suave, bloqueándole la mente- ¡Susi, déjame que te ayude a llevar eso!- y se fue detrás de la rubia que llevaba una gran fuente de comida en las manos.   
-¡Eh! ¡Deja a mi madre!- gritó yendo detrás de él intentando hacer más méritos que el canario frente a su propia madre. 

La cena pasó rápida entre risas y comentarios por parte de los adultos mientras los adolescentes se dedicaban a hacerse burla y a mirarse el uno al otro. Raoul tuvo que apartar la vista varias veces para que el isleño no lo pillara mirándolo fijamente, pero es que el chico tenia algo que lo obligaba a mirarlo.   
No sabía que era, pero le jodía muchísimo no poder dejar de fijarse en la manera en que movía los labios al hablar o como levantaba la ceja al descubrir que lo estaba mirando. Aquel canario de pelo rizado le estaba volviendo loco, tenía que controlarse y parar la situación en ese mismo momento si no queria acabar perdiendo la cabeza.   
Nada más cenar y con el lavavajillas lleno los adultos les mandaron a la habitación del moreno de manera “sutil” para que les dejaran un rato a solas.

-Ponte cómodo- le dijo con ironía cuando el rubio se tumbó en su cama, sus pies colgando del borde- Cómo si estuvieras en tu casa.   
-Gracias, eso iba a hacer- le dedicó una sonrisa de burla antes de sacar el móvil y empezar a juguetear con él.   
-Ojalá se te caiga en esa cara bonita y te la deje echa un cuadro- habló en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.  
-¿Que has dicho?- preguntó el rubio  
-Nada, no dije nada- se hizo el inocente encendiendo su ordenador.   
-No, ahora lo dices- se levantó quedando sentado en la cama- Venga valiente dímelo.   
-Ay dramáticooo- hablo rodando los ojos aún dándole la espalda- No te dije nada, no te lo tengas tan creído.   
-Encima de idiota, mentiroso- se volvió a tumbar el rubio- Lo tienes todo chaval.   
-¿A quien estás llamando mentiroso?- el canario se levantó de la silla plantándose delante del rubio que se levantó también, ambos pechos hinchados (como buenos machos que son claro que si) intentando aparentar seguridad.  
-A ti- le dijo mirándole fijamente tragándose los nervios que le recorrieron al fijar la mirada en esos ojos oscuros- Porque eres un mentiroso   
-Repítelo y será lo último que digas- amenazó acercándose más a él, disminuyendo el espacio entre ambos  
-Men-ti-ro-so- recalcó cada sílaba dándole con un dedo en el pecho- Eres un mentiroso.   
-Se acabó, me tienes harto- dijo en voz grave antes agarrarle de la camiseta y empujarlo a la cama donde cayeron los dos.

Empezaron a forcejear, tironeándose de la ropa y el pelo y cambiando posiciones hasta que quedó el catalán arriba que sujetó al canario de las muñecas arrinconándolo entre la cama y su cuerpo.  
-¡Suéltame!- exigió el moreno resistiendose- ¡Qué me sueltes!  
-No- negó con la cabeza- No hasta que te estés quieto- habló forcejeando con el chico que intentaba librarse- ¿Quieres parar de una puta vez? Mira que eres pesado.  
-¡Suéltame!- habló de nuevo escuchando a los adultos hablar en el salón– Suéltame o me pongo a gritar y dudo que quieras que tu madre entre y nos vea así.  
-Dudo que tú- remarcó el pronombre- quieras que ninguno de nuestros padres nos vean así  
-¿Sabes que pasa, guapito?- le preguntó intentando provocarlo- Que a mi me da igual si me pillan contigo o no- dijo antes de abrir la boca para gritar 

Y abrió la boca, pero no salió nada, porque el rubio, al verse sin manos para taparle la boca, lo calló juntando sus labios en un beso corto que los dejó a los dos congelados. Ni siquiera cerraron los ojos, ambos demasiado en shock para hacerlo.  
Se separaron a los pocos segundos, ambos completamente rojos y despeinados por el forcejeo. El rubio, al ver que el otro tenia intención de hablar, se levantó rápidamente de encima suya y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándolo allí tumbado.

-Os espero en el coche- les dijo a sus padres casi sin mirarlos antes de salir por la puerta principal completamente rojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estad atentos porque dentro de poco subiré la versión de agoney 
> 
> nos leemos: tw @itspaunn


	6. Extra 1: toma de contacto (A ver)

-¡Agoooo!- exclamó su madre desde la cocina- ¿Puedes abrir tu cariño?  
-Vooy- contestó levantándose del sofá para responder al telefonillo.   
Una vez abierto abajo fue hasta la entrada a esperar a que llamaran para abrirles la puerta. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía parar de morderse el labio incluso aunque le doliera.   
Agoney no era una persona tímida, nunca se había considerado como tal. Le gustaba conocer gente y hacer amigos nuevos allá donde iba cosa que nunca había sido un problema con la labia y el encanto natural que sabía que tenía. Pero una cosa era conocer gente en su isla, teniendo a sus amigos y familia cerca y otra era hacerlo en una ciudad completamente nueva sin conocer absolutamente a nadie.   
Realmente no sabía si lo que estaba era nervioso o emocionado. En las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo en la península tan solo había conocido a tres personas y ninguna se acercaba ni de lejos a su edad. Tenia tantas ganas de conocer por fin a alguien que tuviera menos de 40 años que le temblaban las piernas.   
Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que el sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo coger aire varias veces antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Susi!- saludó alegre a la rubia cuando la vio.   
-Hola Ago cariño- le devolvió el saludo acercándose a darle dos besos- Este es mi marido, Manolo- habló al separarse, señalando al susodicho- Mira cariño, este es Agoney.   
-Encantado Agoney- le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo va todo?  
-Bien, ya me voy adaptando mejor- contestó- Aunque estoy nervioso por empezar el instituto, la verdad.   
-Bueno, eso es normal- calmó la rubia con una sonrisa maternal- Pero estate tranquilo, que con lo guapo y simpático que eres seguro que te los ganas enseguida.  
-Gracias, Susi- le sonrió- Pasad, pasad que está mi madre esperándoos en la cocina.   
-¡Que bien huele!- dijo el rubio al entrar en la casa olisqueando el aire- He hecho bien en no merendar.  
-¡Manolo por favor!- se rio la rubia siguiendo a su marido por el pasillo. 

Pero Agoney ya no los oía, su mirada había chocado con el chico rubio que se escondía detrás de los adultos parando el mundo a su alrededor. Por alguna razón que desconoce no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos miel, tan profundos y brillantes.   
-¿Qué miras?- preguntó el más bajo claramente incómodo.   
-¿Yo?- mierda lo había pillado - Ya quisieras que te mirara, guapito- se defendió rezando para que su piel morena no dejara ver el sonrojo que le subia por las mejillas.   
-¿Guapito?- alzó la ceja el otro-¿No crees que es un poco pronto para intentar ligar conmigo?- Vale, el rubio era un estúpido, empezaba bien la cosa.   
-¿Ligar con un rubio pijo como tú?- se apoyó en la puerta mirándolo de arriba a abajo, realmente podría ligar con él si no hubiera abierto la boca- Ni en tus mejores sueños muchacho.  
-Ya te gustaría a ti salir en mis sueños, canario- le retó con la mirada

Fue a contestarle pero su padre los llamó desde la cocina rompiendo la tensión entre ambos. Puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y se apartó, dejando espacio para que pasara el rubio.   
-Su majestad- habló inclinándose para hacer una reverencia cuando el otro se dignó a entrar- la cocina está a mano izquierda- explicó- Por favor diríjase allí si le complace.   
-Vete a la mierda- respondió el rubio sin mirarlo, con la cabeza bien alta.  
Cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta el chico lentamente, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no romper a reir. Se colocó detrás suya y le puso una mano en el hombro, notando como se sobresaltaba ligeramente.   
-Ya estoy en ella- le dijo al oído de manera suave, intentando provocarle- ¡Susi, déjame que te ayude a llevar eso!- aprovechó que la rubia pasaba por delante con una gran fuente para escapar del catalán.   
-¡Eh! ¡Deja a mi madre!- gritó este corriendo detrás suya para ayudarle él. 

La cena fue divertida, al menos a Agoney se lo pareció. El rubio no paraba de mirarlo, pero no las típicas miradas curiosas que le dedicas a alguien que acabas de conocer y te da vergüenza mirarlo directamente porque no hay confianza, no. Raoul lo miraba fijamente, como si no pudiera despegar los ojos de él por alguna extraña razón.   
No es que a él le importara, claro que no, más bien le encantaba. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y que todas las miradas se centraran en él sobretodo si esas miradas venian de un chico guapo como el que tenía en frente.   
Le fascinaba aquel rubio, no podía dejar de fijarse en cada pequeña cosa que hacía o decía, tenía algo que lo atrapaba y no lo dejaba irse. Le fascinaba como giraba la cara cuando sus ojos conectaban, como bebia agua cuando notaba su mirada sobre él o la manera en que su cara se teñía de rojo cuando lo pillaba mirándolo.   
Le fascinaba todo de él y empezaba a asustarle, tenia que parar aquello en ese momento. 

Ambos jóvenes ayudaron al canario mayor a poner el lavavajillas antes de ser despachados a la habitación del isleño. Odiaba a los adultos cuando se ponían en plan fuera niños, pero al menos tenía una excusa para meter al rubio en su territorio.   
El invitado entró sin vergüenza ninguna a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama con los pies colgando del borde. 

-Ponte cómodo- le dijo con ironia cerrándo la puerta- Cómo si estuvieras en tu casa.   
-Gracias, eso iba a hacer- le sonrió falso antes de coger el móvil y entrar en instagram.   
-Ojalá se te caiga en esa cara bonita y te la deje echa un cuadro- Rodó los ojos por lo prepontente que era el idiota aquel y se fue a sentar en el escritorio para entretenerse viendo alguna serie o algo en el ordenador.   
-¿Que has dicho?- preguntó este mirándolo con una ceja alzada   
-Nada, no dije nada- se hizo el inocente girándo para darle la espalda.   
-No, ahora lo dices- oyó cómo se levantaba pero lo ignoró, poniendo tranquilamente la contraseña para entrar en su usuario- Venga valiente dímelo- repitió más fuerte.   
-Ay dramáticooo- habló rodando los ojos por lo pesado que era- No te dije nada, no te lo tengas tan creído.   
-Encima de idiota, mentiroso- oyó como se volvia a tumbar- Lo tienes todo chaval-  
¿Lo habia llamado mentirsoso? Lo habia llamado mentiroso. ¿Pero quien coño se creía el puto rubio ese para llamarlo mentiroso? Por ahí si que no pasaba, se iba a enterar el niñato de quien era Agoney Hernández.   
-¿A quien estás llamando mentiroso?- se levantó de la silla para encararlo provocando que el otro también se levantara, quedando los dos frente a frente.   
-A ti- le contestó el rubio cruzándose de brazos para parecer más seguro- Porque eres un mentiroso.   
-Repítelo y será lo último que digas- amenazó acercándose amenazante, quedándo cada paso que daba más pegados.   
-Men-ti-ro-so- recalcó cada sílaba dándole con un dedo en el pecho lo que hizo que se enfureciera aún más- Eres un mentiroso.   
-Se acabó, me tienes harto- dijo en voz grave antes de darle un empujón en el pecho y tirarlo a la cama. 

Empezó un forcejeo entre los dos, tironeandose ambos del pelo y la ropa deshaciendo la cama a su paso. Llegó a un momento en el que el catalán usó su fuerza para acorralarlo entre la cama y su cuerpo, aguantándole las muñecas para que no se pudiera soltar.   
-¡Suéltame!- le exigió resistiendose como podía- ¡Qué me sueltes!  
-No- negó con la cabeza- No hasta que te estés quieto- informó sujetándole más fuerte al ver que se resistia de nuevo- ¿Quieres parar de una puta vez? Mira que eres pesado.  
-¡Suéltame!- volvió a intentarlo. Vio su oportunidad al escuchar hablar a sus padres en el salón– Suéltame o me pongo a gritar y dudo que quieras que tu madre entre y nos vea así.  
El rubio se tensó, perdiendo un momento la máscara de seguirad que había estado llevando todo ese rato pero recuperandola enseguida.   
-Dudo que tú- remarcó el pronombre mirándolo con superioridad, como quien se cree vencedor- quieras que ninguno de nuestros padres nos vean así  
-¿Sabes que pasa, guapito?- le preguntó intentando provocarlo. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer para que el niñato lo soltara- Que a mi me da igual si me pillan contigo o no- dijo antes de abrir la boca para gritar 

Y abrió la boca para gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la boca del rubio chocó contra la suya dejándolo sin aire. Se quedó parado, no sabiendo que hacer. Lo estaba besando...¿Porqué lo estaba besando? ¿Qué coño hacía?  
Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a asimilarlo antes de que el catalán se separara, su cara completamente roja y sus ojos abiertos como platos. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba monísimo con el pelo despeinado y las mejillas sonrojadas.   
Iba a aprovechar su momento para meterse con él por el beso cuando este se levantó corriendo, soltándolo de golpe y salió pitándo se su habitación, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.   
Oyó la puerta principal cerrarse y supo que el catalán había escapado dejándolo solo ante el peligro... “será cabrón el niñato este” pensó tapándose la cara con las manos. 

No fue hasta unos diez minutos más tarde cuando su madre llamó a la puerta antes de meter la cabeza por el hueco de esta. Se acercó despacio a donde estaba tumbado y se sentó al borde de la cama, como si se acercara a un animal asustado.  
-¿Quieres hablarlo?- preguntó bajito, no queriendo perturbarlo   
-¿Sinceramente? No me apetece...   
-Bien, sin problema- contestó- Te dejo dormir, descansa  
Y con un beso en la frente lo dejó solo de nuevo. Sólo con sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban llenos de un rubio mimado con unos labios de infarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este extra, nos vemos ♥
> 
> tw: @itspaunnx

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo el segundo capitulo casi acabado. El problema está en que el ordenador donde lo tenia se ha estropeado y no sé cuando me lo van a poder arreglar, así que es totalmente incierto cuando lo subiré. 
> 
> Iré avisando por twitter de las actualizaciones y otros fics  
> Tw:@Whatifbyuniee


End file.
